1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to a wireless system and method for locating positions of multiple wireless devices relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today there are handheld global positioning system (GPS) devices available that display the position of the device (longitude and latitude). These devices do not communicate with each other and cannot indicate to each other their positions relative to one another. Further, these devices have undesirable limited accuracy since they make use of non-military GPS systems inhibiting the devices from providing location data having accuracy necessary to locate objects such as a car in a big parking lot, a child in a crowd, child in a theme park, or even a fixed known location (such as a shop in a mall or a booth in an expo).
In view of the foregoing discussion, a need exists in the wireless communications art for a device capable of communicating with other like devices for the purpose of direction finding intended to overcome the absence of GPS data or inaccuracies in such GPS data.